Megan and Aiden
by MissyXX
Summary: The whole story about Megan and Aiden, starting with Aiden installing the pool. It's my first fanfiction I hope you like it. Started writing it together with a friend in 2012, finished it myself. I don't own or have any rights on the characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two weeks ago Aiden Welles, a landscape architect from Philly, received a phonecall from Todd Fleming about re-designing the garden of Todd and Megan Flemings house in Chestnutt Hill, Philapdelphia. Todd and Megan choose a more modern design for their garden. This morning Aiden drove to their house to show the sketches he made.

A few years ago he decided to move here from London. It worked out great for him doing lots of interesting projects. Aiden loves being a landscape architect. Building new gardens and developing beautiful projects. He likes starting on a new project.

At the Flemings House

"Sorry my wife couldn't make it *Todd sighs* she's working all morning, there was a car accident and she's bin called in to do brainsurgery. She's a neurosurgeon at the Universital hospital. Lately the only thing she does is working."

Aiden worked out the plan to make a beautiful new garden, Japanese themed. He pulls out the sketches as they walk into the garden. "We have to go over the plans together and Megan will have a look later. If she finds the time." * Todd sighs again*

The garden looks neglected, Todds mind wonder off and he's thinking about the garden that gives a rather good impression of how Todd and Megan's relationship is working out lately. They drifted apart the last years. Megan is working long hours and Todd is taking care of their beautiful daughter Lacey next to his job as attorney. Todd feels ignored by Megan. The only thing she finds important is her workjob. He feels so disappointed.

After they gone over the plans Todd asked Aiden inside for coffee.  
As they enter the living room, Aiden noticed the pictures of the family Fleming. Todd, Megan and their daughter Lacey.

*Both men looking at the pictures of the Flemings.* Aiden is immediately fascinated by Megan's appaerance. She looks stunning in every picture. What a beautiful woman! Those eyes, shining brightly. He can't take his eyes of the pictures.

Todd provides Aiden with the key to the gate so he can start tomorrow to can plan his own actions.

The next day Aiden and his workman start to clean up the garden first so they can build the new garden. They work hard and after a day all the old materials are gone, tomorrow they will start with the construction.

After 3 days working long hours in the hospital Megan finally came home. She was so tired and the only thing she wanted to do is go to sleep in her own bed. She worked 18 hours on the accident patient. He's still in intensive care but he made it. When she got home Todd was already sleeping, she fell a sleep next to him immediately.

Megan felt guilty for not seeing Lacey the past days, lately she only sees Lacey in the weekend when they have breakfast all togehter. What a blessing Todd is such a good father and takes such good of their little one.

After a good night sleep Megan heared loud noises coming from here backyard. First she was confused, men in the backyard, why? As she woke up more she realised that it must be the gardenman working.  
She had to get up, Todd said someting about the construction started and Megan definetely wanted a pool in it. Todd didn't like the idea but Megan thought maybe she can let the gardener persuade Todd into putting a pool in or just put the pool in anyway. Megan was used to getting it her way.

Meanwhile Aiden and his man were busy working in the garden. Aiden had everything under control. He heard the opening of a door and their she stood. Beautiful Megan Fleming looking stunning, her beautiful green hazel eyes sparkled. My god she's breathtaking.

Megan invited Aiden inside the house for talking about inserting the pool she wanted.

Aiden was a little confused by Megan's appearance. Megan was a woman on a mission, she was oblivious for the confusion that taken over from Aiden. Of course Megan didn't take long to persuade Aiden in to building a pool in the garden. He would agree on everything she says or wants.

Megan smiled and her face led up in the sunlight falling in from the window. The smile she gave Aiden made him weak inside, he was bedazzled by her beautiful eyes.

He's building her a pool. Anything he could do to make her happy. After 1 week the garden begins to look a lot like the design they choose with a beautiful pool.

Everyday Aiden hoped to see Megan around the house. When he saw or spoke to Megan it lights up his day. Aiden noticed the struggles Megan and Todd having in their relationship, that's not going to last much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Megan , Joan and Lacey plant on going on a trip to New York, by train.  
In the morning while Lacey explains to her grandmom how social networking works Megan gets a phonecall and rushes to a crimescene. Because the accident unrevels a murder Megan cancelled the trip and Joan and Lacey go to New York together.  
Before they go Joan access her daughters social media account where she finds a friendrequest from Aiden Wells, a handsome looking young man who requested Megan to be her friend. Joan accepts the request as she thinks Megan's social life needs a boost.

While Megan is working hard to get all the details from the crimescene Joan starts talking online with the the handsome young guy. His name is Aiden Welles.

Later that morning Aiden walked out of the elevator and in a second he noticed Megan. There's a shiver through his body, she's as breathtaking gorgeous as he remembers.  
With a big smile he starts talking to the red head, only she needs a minute to recognize him. It's the good looking british guy that installed a pool in her and Todd's backyard a few years ago. Then she realises Oh My God it's Aiden Welles the landscape guy. She always kinda liked him. She's very confused what he's doing in the ME office.

In a minute it's clear her mother interfered…again. Why doesn't she stay out. She doesn't need any help with her social life because of her busy job and looking after Lacey. There's no time for this other nonsens.  
With his funny british accent Aiden tells her he's the spontanious type of guy and after talking to her online he decided to visit her at the office. As she wants to go back to work, Aiden steps back in the elevator. The door almost closes and Megan's head is spinning. Now he's leaving, she needs to react quick or he will be gone.

They plan to have dinner the next day at Nick's. Aiden's favourite spot in the city. While the elevator doors are closing the red head and the british guy checking each other out from head to toes. And they both like what they're seeing. There's an attraction they both feel.

The next day they meet at Nick's. It's not the restaurant Megan expacted. It's a hamburger place. Where they have to sit at the barcounter.

While talking about what happened with her and Todd, Megan realises she likes sitting here with Aiden. He's funny and making her laugh. He picked a dinner place she never would have come up with. That surprised her and because she's feeling good with Aiden she likes sitting here with him.

Aiden always liked Megan to be the type that takes chances. In the middle of the conversation he leans forward and kisses Megan on the lips by surprise. A soft and gentle kiss. For a second she's of guard then she leans in to kiss him back. They both smile at each other for the spontanious kissing.

There's definetely a connection and they both like it. He's attractive. It's a long time ago she felt like that about a guy. She can drown in his eyes.  
Then a phonecall from work disturbs their going out. Megan needs to go back to the office immediately. So they have to leave right away.

After working two long days Megan comes home to find Joan ans Lacey just arrived from their trip to New York. She explains what happened and admits she had a good time with the english guy. He makes her feel happy inside. Silently she's thankfull her mother interfered and put her in contact with Aiden.

Later that evening Megan's phone is ringing. It's Aiden. Their dinner yesterday at Nick's ended rahter sudden because of her work so he asks her to come downstairs for a moment. Megan feels her heart starting to beat faster, she's happy to see him again.  
As she arrives downstairs the goodlooking landscape architect asks her to get in the car with him. Megan's ok with that, she feels excitement where is he taking her?

They drive into central city and Aiden stops the car for a huge skyscraper. The liberty one.  
As they get out of the car Megan giggles what are you up to? Aiden takes her hand and leads her inside the building. The doorman is an acquiantance of him so he holds the get in the elevator to the top floor.

Standing on the topfloor of the skyscraper they get a good view of the city. it's beautiful, all those lights. Megan knows the city so well as she is born in Philly but she never enjoyed a view over the city with all the lights.  
Aiden reaches for her hand and leads her to nearby corner of the floor to look around. The view is amazing.  
"This is a more proper ending of our dinner don't you think" Aiden says.

He places his arm around her shoulder and pulls her gently towards him. Now I want to kiss you again and he leans forward and softly his lips touches hers. He open his mouth and the tip of his tongue searching for Megan's she open her mouth slightly and their tongues find each other. As their tongues play gentle they get closer to each other. Megan is shivering all over.

After a few minutes Megan leans back and looks up to him and smiles. A big smile, she's enjoying every minute with this man.  
As she turns around to see more lights he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her, she leans back to him. He's holding her close.  
They stand for a long time watching the beautiful lights and saying nothing just feeling close.  
Than Aiden turns her around and giving her a softkiss on her lips, I'm taking you home gorgeous, you have a busy day tomorrow. I just wanted to give you a proper ending to our dinner.  
Megan smiles up to him and whispers this is the best ending of a dinner date.

Lying in her bed Megan is smiling. She's happy and very much liking the goodlooking landscape architect. Her heart is beating fast and she's feeling butterflies. the handsome english man is making Megan feel things she hasn't felt in a long time and she likes it.

With a big smile on her face she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

It was a morning just like any other, or maybe not quite, Megan had been lying in bed on her back, those deep hazel eyes facing the ceiling. She had woken up about two minutes before her alarm clock had the chance to do so.

The redhead was nibbling on her lower lip while her index finger twirled a lock of hair around. She was anxious. It was a happy anxious. It was the kind of anxious she hadn't felt in a long time. She was proud of letting herself feel this way.

The idea that she was exactly thirty-six hours from meeting Aiden at the airport had her smiling to herself. She didn't show it but she missed him. He had been out of town for a few days now. The freckled woman actually felt her heart skip a beat every time she got a text from him.

The past few days had been intense for the Medical Examiner. The whole city was dreading this virus. She spent day and night trying to catch the terrorist and that made her miss some of his calls. That night -after the city of Philadelphia was finally safe-, she came home and after making sure Lacey was asleep, she returned his call.

She spent a couple of hours talking to him. She actually laughed at what he said and flirted back. Aiden Wells was able to bring a side of Megan that few had met.

That following morning, she used those two minutes to text him. Yes, it took Megan Hunt two minutes to say "I miss you." The alarm clock going off the moment she pressed send.

It was a big deal for her. She was as clueless as a teenager as to what to say and how to act around him. Even when they've been dating for over a month now.

A busy workday was there again. I turned to be a very stressful day for the freckled woman. When they found a dead girl where the murder took her brains out. Megan went from questioning herself, -only if for a minute-, to dreading Lacey's safety, and even her own during the solcing of the case. She went from defending her work, to doubting it, to proving that she in fact was never wrong.

That day ended with her body tied up to a chair and a psycho serial killer threatening to take her brains out.

She had never been more relief to see Peter than at that moment. The man knew how to get on her nerves like no other but right now, she was happy he was nosing around. He had come back to the Medical Center to see if she was okay.

Not even thirty minutes after Peter saw her in danger, she found herself sitting in a hospital bed. Nurses cleaning up her wounds; she had cut her hands trying to get loose of the rope around her wrists. The hospital made sure to contact chief Murphy, who was at Bud's place celebrating his wife's baby shower.

The whole team made it to the hospital in less than ten minutes. They were relief to find out Megan was okay, just a few bruises and a few cuts. Not so great news about Peter, though. The blond man was in surgery, later they would find out he didnt make it.

Meanwhile, Joan and Lacey were at Megan's apartment watching a movie and waiting for the red head to make it home. A phone call from Chief Murphy let them know that this was going to take a while. They didn't get much details over the phone, they were just told she was at the hospital with light injuries.

It was on their way out when they bumped into the handsome gentleman Megan had been seeing lately, he was carrying some flowers he had gotten for Megan. "What's the rush?" The young man asked with a chuckle, his British accent evident in his voice; a peculiarity that Megan found extremely sexy.

"You should come too." Joan figured out after giving the man a quick scan from head to toes. He was wearing a pair of slack jeans, a dress shirt and a brown coat. "Go where?" He was a little confused. He learned that his girlfriend was at the hospital on their way there.

Megan was awake and with an ice pack pressed against her forehead, nothing serious, just a small concussion. The first one to run and hug her was Lacey. She was in her early teen years but was a smart girl and could put one and one together and figure out this had to do with the man her mom had told her about, the serial killer that had threaten on harming her.

After Lacey, Joan walked close. The Medical Examiner managed to hug both, her mother and daughter; one around each arm. After giving them a moment, Aiden -who was still carrying those flowers- slowly walked towards her, that warm smile curved in his lips.

Both Lacey and Joan took a step back, "let's go find something to eat." Joan suggested, sliding her arm around the young girl's shoulder and walking away. Megan's eyes immediately lighted up. They lighted up every time she saw him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, nibbling on her lower lip. She wasn't expecting him until the following day.

"I managed to get an early flight and wanted to surprise you." He looked back into her eyes. One of the few who dared make eye contact with the fierce red head. "You did?" She said flirting a little. The headache she was carrying completely forgotten by now. "That's right, gorgeous." He nodded and reaching out he pushed her hair back, running his fingers through her hair.

Megan shut her eyes letting the feeling of his soft touch run through her cells. The red head titled her head against his touch and slowly opened her eyes again. She noticed the flowers which made her smile. "They are for you, beautiful." Aiden smiled, carefully resting them on her lap.

This man was able to make the eloquent red head go worthless. Those expressive eyes, those hazel eyes he was able to make sparkle told them everything he had to know. He spotted the bruise on the right side of her face. The British man tilted his head and tenderly brushed his lips against the purple-yellowish mark.

Megan shut her eyes and just let his warmth sway her away. Those lips traveled, cautiously brushing along her cheek until tenderly meeting her lips. The Medical Examiner slowly parted her lips welcoming the soft kiss. He was an excellent kisser. "Thank you." She sweetly smiled after breaking the kiss off.

The nurse interrupted them letting her know she was good to go. She had been brought to the hospital by an ambulance so her car was at the Center. Aiden had gotten a ride from Joan. They had to figure out a way to leave. Joan and Lacey were back and they figured they could give them a ride to the Center and Aiden could drive her car back to Megan's.

Megan excused herself for a moment, she wanted to check on the Medical Investigator who was now in surgery after trying to save her life. Kate gave her the latest news on Peter and everybody agreed that it was okay for her to go home and get some rest.

The red head met her family and boyfriend and letting him wrap his arm around her waist she walked out of that hospital. He had been provided with her prescription. Just a few pills for her head and any other pain she might be experiencing.

They had figured Lacey was going to stay at Joan's. It had been Joan's idea, no matter how many time Megan said she didn't want that. Once at the car at the Medical Center, Aiden helped Megan into the passenger's seat. The moment her head felt the back of the seat she fell asleep.

Once at her place, he tenderly woke her up. Megan slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Hey." She murmured, happy to see him. The British man helped her out of the car and held her hand as they walked to her door.

Once inside she smiled at him. That head ache was back, but she was trying to ignore it. "I got your medicine." He showed her the little bag with the tablets. The Medical Examiner smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I missed you." She murmured against his lips and nodded to herself. She could feel her cheeks getting a little warm and showing a cute shade of pink.

"I missed you too." The handsome Landscape Architect replied, happy to hear that. He let his arms wrap around her tiny waist and pressed her body close to hers. "Stay with me tonight?" She requested before letting her nose burry against his neck. She was tired and didn't want to be alone.

They had never spent the night together. They were taking things slow and Aiden was perfectly fine with that. It wasn't as if he was going to try make a move on her that night either. "I will if you want me too." He nodded, with soft tone of voice as he spoke. He tenderly caressed her back and held her close. "You smell so good." She noticed as she kept nosing close.

"Thank you. So do you." Aiden chuckled lightly before pulling back and guiding her to the bedroom. "How about you get ready for bed and I'll get you those pills?" He said while helping her sit on the bed. The freckled woman nodded and once he left her room she went looking for a nightgown to wear and slid into bed.

After a few minutes the blond man was back with a glass of water and the set of pills she had to take. Megan shifted in bed and sat up. She reached out for the glass of water and the pills and took them one by one. "Thank you." It was so not like Megan to let someone take care of her but she liked it when he did, even if she would never admit it.

"So are you crawling in or just staying there?" The freckled woman teasingly wondered. Aiden walked around the bed and still fully clothed crawled under the covers next to her. Megan just stared at him. "Fine." He rolled his eyes playfully and took his coat off.

Megan was too tired to continue the discussion. She shifted closer and once she felt his arms around her she fell asleep. The red head spent all night holding him close and resting her head on his chest.

The following morning, Megan slowly opened her eyes to realize she had slept surrounded by his embraced. The feeling made her smile. She watched him sleep for a moment just to realize how much she liked him and how much she cared for him.

Unable to resist herself, the petite woman slid in closer and softly kissed his lips. The kiss was immediately returned. "Good morning." The red head greeted with a glowing smile. "Good morning, gorgeous." Aiden instantly replied back, his hand reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Megan leaned for a second kiss, she liked kissing him. She felt him returning the kiss, how his hand traveled to the back of her head, and pulled her closer. The red head slowly parted her lips, letting the tip of her tongue request access into the British man's.

Aiden didn't hesitate on kissing back. Those freckled fingers found the pair of jeans he was still wearing. Megan found the zipper and slowly brought it down, then she followed to undo the button. Without breaking the kiss, the red head shifted and kneeled in bed. She slipped that pair of jeans down his legs and let them fall off.

This caused the British man to grin at her. He tenderly reached out and pulled her close. Megan adjusted and straddled his hip. His strong fingers tucked her red locks behind her ears before softly kissing her red lips. Aiden's fingers traveled from her hair, down her spine and finally settling them on her lower back.

Megan nibbled at her lower lip. Those freckled fingers sliding down his shirt, tracing the line of buttons, undoing one by one until finally pushing the shirt off. This time around, the Medical Examiner was not rushing into anything, was not nervous about it.

She was ready to take that step into her relationship with Aiden. The confidence she had about it made it evident for the gentleman. Megan had waited a long time to be with a man since her divorce, and at this very moment she couldn't think of a better one than Aiden Welles.


End file.
